The Rainy Day In Rivendell
by A-Elf-Named-Mark
Summary: Slash, Quite Harmless.......NOT


A Confession..... and something interesting.  
  
The rain poured down in Rivendell, dripping on leaves, grass and on a  
  
pure jarrah bench, which on it sat the crying and dismayed Frodo, alone in the pouring rain, with bushes around him as dark and as green as the forest itself.Fireflies danced around him, creating beautiful splashes of light on his face and body.  
  
"Why have I put the people I care for and a few more in mortal danger...."  
  
he sobs, wiping his face with his pure cotton sleeve, and brings forth a ragged sigh. He looks upon the glen, and thinks of his beloved shire, the rolling hills, the giant trees that he sat in and read books and the flowers, the beautiful flowers....  
  
Suddenly, he catches himself thinking of that Legolas, that elf that is helping him though this quest. He keeps on thinking of him and every second he grows fonder, thinking of his pointy ears and those startling chocolate eyes. "It's very queer for an elf to have chocolate eyes like that" he thought , smiling a little. " but it makes him look as hansome as ever". Then he regained his senses and said urgently to himself, " You shouldnt be thinking like this Frodo Baggins, and you are scaring yourself while you are doing it". But he knew perfectly well he wasnt scared of these thoughts and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to picture Legolas again and again.  
  
But then something rustled in the bushes, taking him out of his romanticly desired thoughts. His ears pricked up and his eyes looked around, open, scared, like a mouse who had seen the shadow of a cat.  
  
"Who is there and why are you watching me?"  
  
he cried into the gloomy darkness.  
  
The bushes were pulled apart and out of them came Sam, who looked very scared.  
  
" 'Tis me, Mr Frodo sir, may I ask why you were calling out Mr Legolas's name? Are you still unwell from your arm ? I thought the elves fixed it good and proper"  
  
Sam whispered quietly, but he already knew the answer in Frodo's eyes. But Frodo answered carelessly,  
  
"Oh its nothing Sam, nothing to worry about, and its not my arm. Its just.....just....... Legolas's eyes, they are of pure chocolate... why aren't they blue? They are enchanting me, Sam! Enchanting me towards him! I think I love him Sam!"  
  
Frodo cried and started to sob, his head in his hands. Sam, shocked by Frodo's outburst, froze. But then he rushed over and put Frodo's head on his shoulder.Then he drew a deep breath, as if he was trying to release a burden upon himself. Frodo noticed this and when the tears leaked out of Sam's eyes, he whispered urgently into Sams'  
  
ear,  
  
"Whatever is the matter Sam?"  
  
"Mr Frodo, there is something I have got to confess to you! Over these years, you have drawn me so close to you, as your gardener..... I must say I love you, Mr Frodo sir!..... forget Legolas!, be with me!"  
  
Sam uttered under his breath, his heart beating as fast as a drum and his eyes looking at Frodo, scared and urgently saying "Please Frodo!". Frodo's eyes looked deep into Sams and he thought to himself " All the times Ive had with Sam..... his eyes, his face and his beautiful nature.... why havent I seen this before?" and he lunged at Sam, kissing him fully on the lips and knocking on Sam's teeth with his tounge. Sam responded by opening his mouth and Frodo wrapped his tounge around his, stroking Sam's back up and down with his hands. Sam's eyes were wide and he was scared but he undid his trousers and stripped in front of Frodo.  
  
"I love you Mr Frodo sir! Please do this one thing for me!"  
  
Sam squealed desperately, but as Frodo was about to go down on him... Legolas appeared though the bushes his eyes were wide as he cried,  
  
"Don't do this to me Frodo.... do not break my foolish heart with this horrible... no... disgusting.... hobbit...."  
  
Legolas's face changed from pure fury at Sam, to a loving gentle face at Frodo. Frodo was purely stunned, his body ridged and frozen in front of Sam's groin area.  
  
"....Legolas...."  
  
Frodo whispered , finally unfreezing and looked up at him smiling, as desire overwhelmed him.  
  
"Would you like to join me.....?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Frodo......and you look damn sexy in your clothes, but I think you would look better without them"  
  
"Why thankyou..... I think you look sexy in your tight tights......."  
  
"Frodo, helta ar' kaila sii!"  
  
Frodo did as Legolas asked him, by promptly stripping and lying down onto the bench. Sam looked shocked and cried out,  
  
"Mr Frodo, what about me......?"  
  
Frodo quickly responded,  
  
" You know I love you, Sam, but not as much as I love Legolas. Please leave while this goes on....."  
  
he looked pleadingly at Sam, but as Sam dressed, he sobbed and ran off through the bushes to Pippin's cry of "Saaam! Samwise Gamgee, where are you?" . While Legolas stripped, Frodo excitedly thought of what was coming to him. " oooooh I can't wait for this....." Frodo cried in his mind. Legolas went on top of Frodo stroking his long fingers down Frodo's torso and on his stomach he licked and kissed him. He stroked Frodo's groin, making him insantly aroused and that resulted out by him kissing Legolas all over his body. The two fucked all night until they both fell asleep.  
  
Frodo awoke the next morning, wondering where he was. He was instantly chirpy as he turned to his side to see Legolas sleeping peacefully aside him on the bench. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered  
  
"I love you, Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
Legolas stirred and woke, muttering  
  
"I love you too, Frodo Baggins"  
  
They both kissed and dressed in front of each other.  
  
"Promise me you wont forget this Legolas"  
  
"I shall never in my life Frodo"  
  
"I'll meet you later, Legolas, I need to go pack, we have a long trip in front of us"  
  
"Yes, we do, but Frodo..... will you be my secret lover?"  
  
Legolas looked at Frodo with desperate love in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Legolas...... I will always be with you!"  
  
They kissed again, but stopped quickly when they heard  
  
"Mr Frodo? Where are you?"  
  
"Where are you Frodo?"  
  
"Yea, Where are you?"  
  
Legolas looked at Frodo with pure love in his eyes, mouthed "see you later" stole a kiss and ran away.  
  
Pippin ran through the bushes and cried at Frodo  
  
"What have you been doing all night Frodo?"  
  
Frodo smiled to himself, he purely knew this wasnt the last time this was going to happen, "but to tell pippin and the others?" his mind said to himself and he quickly decided. He said to all of them, but addressing Pippin,  
  
"Nothing, dear Pippin, nothing at all"  
  
he smiled secretly to himself and followed the other young hobbits out to the center of Rivendell.  
  
By Mark Lesserman.  
  
'02  
  
Side Note : This is dedicated to Addy, who has helped me through thick and thin and inspired me to write instead of bottling up emotions. This is for you addy, darling ! *kisses and Mwa Mwa's* 


End file.
